Addicted To You
by SouthernStars
Summary: All it had taken was one night eighteen months ago for her to become addicted and she found herself aching for her next fix every time he came back. TrevorCorrie.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or any related characters. **

**A/N: Okay, so I totally love this song and I really couldn't help but write something to it. But I couldn't use it as Troy/Gabriella because I'm going to use it in a story about them I'm working on that's not posted, so I thought I'd use it for Trevor and Corrie. It's probably a little darker than what you'll all expect. Enjoy!**

_**Addicted To You**_

_It's like I can't breathe,_

_It's like I can't see anything,_

_Nothing but you,_

_I'm addicted to you,_

_It's like I can't think, _

_Without you interrupting me,_

_In my thoughts,_

_In my dreams,_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me,_

_It's like I'm not me _

_Addicted – Kelly Clarkson_

She heard them talking even though they'd tried to be quiet. She heard the furious sound Maddie made, the confused sound London made and the resigned sound Mary-Margaret made. She heard Maddie begin to rage and she heard London attempt to calm her, while trying to ask what was wrong. She heard Mary-Margaret explain to London exactly what was going on; hearing her over Maddie's mutters and London's unintentionally loud exclamation of disgust as she finished and she wished to God she _hadn't_. She wished to God she hadn't been standing just outside the ballroom so she could hear what they had been saying, she wished to God that she hadn't wanted to find them in the first place and she wished to God that they hadn't been talking about what she knew they had been. Oh she knew, she always knew when he was coming back, she always knew because they always held a conference about it before telling her, before letting her know that they would always be there for here and then when she left the room, trembling and white, they would sigh and talk about how they wished she would stop it, stop the cycle, stop herself falling into the trap she always did whenever _he_ came back. The thought that he was back, the fact that she _knew _he was back because of the way her friends were acting, terrified her. Biting her lip, she carefully backed away from the door that led to the ballroom and forced away the feeling in the pit of her stomach that always came with the knowledge that he was back.

Very quickly, she began to head back to the Candy Counter, knowing that her shift began in a few minutes and wanting to be there on time, in case Mr Moseby went off at her for being late. Dodging a few guests, she wondered why on earth he had to come back. It had been nearly six months since she'd last seen him and to her it had been like a lifetime where nothing was normal and everything was different because of him and she hated that. She absolutely hated the fact that ever since he'd left again, he was always there, in the back of her mind, almost a taunting figure that she couldn't shake and now he was back, on his way to the Tipton right now probably and the thought made her stomach churn. Because no matter what she told herself every time he came back, she was always going to fall back into that same trap, the same cycle that had been a part of her life ever since she'd accidentally run into him as she'd rushed to work, almost eighteen months ago. That one accident had been the starting point of the cycle she'd found herself in, which had started it all. As he'd held her by the waist, he'd introduced himself and asked her to dinner all in one breath and that one dinner had led to two and that second dinner had led her to his bed. It had been a decision that hadn't been a decision at all, one she knew that if it had been anyone else, any other guy, she wouldn't have even made it or thought about making it. But God, she could still remember that first time, his lips moving over her, his hands exploring, exploiting and her, helpless to do anything other than give what she knew he would take.

That's all it had taken, one single night to, one night when she'd given herself to one person, for her to fall into that cycle. For her to allow it to happen every time he came back to the Tipton, whether they were involved with someone or not, it would happen, the date and then falling into bed. They would stay there for an entire day, even if she had school, they would stay there and she would revel in his touch, in his everything before he would leave again. It always only lasted a couple of days, he could only spend so much time here and then he would leave and she would once again be left with nothing more than memories that haunted her until he would come back again. Come back to make more memories before leaving again, leaving her with nothing but the ache that never dulled and the knowledge that he would come back and it would begin again. Turning a corner, she found herself back in the lobby and sighed in pure relief as she made her way over to the Candy Counter to slip behind it. Once she was standing behind it, she tried to force him from her mind as she saw her friends emerge from the direction she'd been. She knew what was coming; she could see it on their faces as they began to approach the Candy Counter. Leaning on the counter, she waited as they stopped in front of her.

"What?" She inquired and watched as they exchanged glances, communicating without the need for words, a trait all three of them had inherited magically when she'd finally told them about him.

"Corrie, we sort of found out that-" Maddie started and she sighed, cutting her off before she could continue any further.

"He's back isn't he?" She asked and London was the one that answered.

"Yes, he is. We just wanted you to know." She said quietly, portraying a side to her that not many people had ever seen before.

"So I could what?" Corrie asked with raised eyebrows, watching as they once again exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Get a couple of days off work while he's here. So you don't get hurt again." Mary-Margaret said and Corrie shook her head. They didn't understand, they probably would never understand why it always happened. How could she explain it to them? How could she explain everything she felt when it usually equaled nothing at all when he left?

"No. Guys, relax, I can handle it. I promise." She said firmly and watched as for the third time, they exchanged glances, the looks communicating worry, over protectiveness and exasperation with her.

"Corrie, we just-" Once again, Corrie cut Maddie off, not needing to hear something that was said every other time he came back.

"I know Maddie. Just leave it alone, I can handle it alright?" She said and watched as their shoulders slumped before they all nodded.

"Alright, we'll be up in London's suite if you need us." Mary-Margaret sighed and Corrie just nodded, not caring about what she had said as the three of them headed towards the elevators, whispering about her stubbornness and how stupid she was being before stepping into it where they could talk without her hearing them.

As soon as they left, her head dropped onto the counter. They didn't understand, they probably never would, and none of them had ever been involved with someone the way she was with him. Maddie always had a steady relationship that lasted a couple of months at the most, London changed her boyfriend as often as she changed her clothes and Mary-Margaret has been in a relationship for as long as she could remember. None of them could ever, or would ever, understand what she had found herself in. None of them understood the cycle; none of them understood why she couldn't say 'no' to him, not one of them could understand why, no matter what they said or she said, she always ended up where she knew she'd been heading as soon as she found out he was back. It was almost like she was addicted to him and while that thought scared her, there seemed to be no other way to describe it. Closing her eyes for a second, just one second, in an attempt to push all those thoughts away, the lash she always felt when he was close, whipped at her and her eyes snapped open to meet the blue ones that never seemed to leave her dreams.

"Hi Corrie." He spoke softly, those eyes watching her as she stared at him and then she seemed to snap out of it.

"Hi Trevor." Her voice was just as soft and he smirked at it as her eyes swept over his face. For a brief moment she wondered when his features had become more defined and then realized he'd cut his hair, his fringe sweeping to one side and for some reason it emphasized his whole face.

"How are you?" He inquired, his own eyes taking the time to drink in the features of her face that hadn't changed at all. For a moment, his eyes lingered hungrily on her mouth before they moved back up to meet her own.

"I'm alright. What are you back for this time?" She asked and the smirk changed to a grin as he shrugged.

"Needed a break. So," she tensed as his hand lifted and touched her neck, trailing upwards towards her face as her eyes refused to leave his. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked and she saw the trap, saw it even as she fell into it.

"I'm not sure, what are you doing tonight?" She asked leaning ever so slightly into his touch as his fingertips lightly trailed over her lips as she spoke. His eyes darkened as she replied and she knew she'd given him the answer he wanted, the answer she always gave him.

"What time do you finish your shift?" He asked and she glanced at the clock, before her eyes returned to his.

"Eight." She replied and he nodded, pleased with her answer as he leaned closer, tilting his head slightly so their lips were almost touching.

"I'll see you then." He whispered, his breath brushing her lips as she nodded, wanting nothing more than for him to place his lips on hers. She knew what it would be like, knew that his lips would work magic on hers before they moved down her neck.

"Alright, I'll see you then." She said and for a moment, really did think that he was going to kiss her and then he pulled away. As soon as he did, an ache that only began when he got that close without doing anything began and she watched as he smirked once more before heading up the stairs to the elevators. As soon as he'd disappeared from sight her head dropped onto the counter.

Three hours till they were back where they always ended, three hours till she could wrap her arms around him and taste the sweat on his chest, three hours till the ache disappeared and everything she breathed or thought would only be him. Three hours till everything her friends had tried to get through to her wouldn't matter at all and she would forget it all until he left again. For a moment, she considered leaving before six but knew that it wouldn't matter. He was here now, she'd seen him, spoken to him and because of that, there was no escaping him. She knew that everything that happened from now until he left would be because of him; she knew that she wouldn't be in school tomorrow and she knew that she would receive phone calls all through the day from her friends, worried about where she was and what she was doing and she knew that she would ignore those calls, ignore her friends until she had to see them the day after.

Her head lifted from the place it had been resting and her eyes fixed on the clock. She knew it was stupid, she shouldn't be counting down the minutes till she saw him again and then she didn't care as she watched the clock tick one minute closer to her shift ended.

"Corrie, there's the new magazines and newspapers sitting out front, I need you to get them for me!" She jumped at Mr Moseby's command and then instantly obeyed. Knowing it would keep her mind off the clock and what she knew was coming.

It had taken her nearly two and a half hours to bring the boxes in, stack them and arrange most on the display. Two and a half hours that she'd managed to keep her mind off him and busy herself with one mindless task after another. Sighing softly as she threw the last piece of tape out, she glanced around the lobby and found that it was deserted. There were no guests, no bellhops, no Mr Moseby. There was just her and half an hour till she got off, half an hour of thinking about something she shouldn't, half an hour of thinking about how they'd skipped the date part and gone straight to the bed part, half an hour of waiting in a deserted lobby for a boy that came and shattered the façade that she presented to everyone with just one look, that saw past the way she always refused to tell her friends why she didn't want to stop the trap and cycle, saw past everything and still managed to bring out what she thought of as the best in her. Biting her lip at the thought, she looked at the clock again, begging for it to change almost as much as she wanted it not to. She hated that, those contradictory emotions that always kept her wondering. It was all because of him. She wanted him, she wanted to feel him, be with him and at the same time, she was repulsed by what she always did when he came, she was repulsed by the way she surrendered to him, surrendered to the cycle even if there were circumstances that told her not to do it, surrendered to the fact that every boyfriend she'd had, she always dumped before he came back. She was repulsed by the way she always surrendered to him.

Hearing the elevator doors open, the noise of it so loud in the quiet lobby, she jumped and spun to face it as he stepped out, a smirk and a look of assurance residing in his cobalt blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him drop down the steps, one foot after the other and then her breathing stopped as he met her eyes, walking over to her.

"Are you sure you're shift finishes at eight?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Yes." She breathed, drawing in a breath and smelling what must have been his freshly sprayed cologne.

"There's nobody here but us Corrie." He pointed out and her eyes widened slightly at his tone as he stepped behind the counter and closer to her.

"I know Trevor." She replied and shivered slightly when his hands found her hips and he pulled her closer.

"Good," he said, bending down slightly to begin trailing kisses around her face. "You look amazing Cor." He breathed as he tugged at her earlobe. She let out a soft moan as his lips trailed down her neck and her arms wound their way around his neck.

"Thanks." She whispered when she could, she was fighting not to become consumed by him, fighting the addiction that was screaming at her as his lips passed just under her lip.

"I've missed you." He whispered as his mouth found the spot behind her ear that left her weak at the knees. Her grip on his neck tightened as he worked at it, drawing soft moan after moan from her.

"God Trevor, I've missed you too. You're everywhere. My thoughts, my dreams, I can't not think about you when you're not here," she let out another moan as his hands slipped from her hips to her thighs and, squeezing them slightly, he lifted her up onto the counter, his lips trailing a necklace of kisses around her neck as she continued to speak. "I think I'm addicted to you." She whispered and he pulled away to look at her, his blue eyes penetrating and fierce as she stared back, not knowing what his reaction might be.

"I think I'm addicted to you too. It's why I keep coming back." He whispered his voice rough as she lowered her mouth to his and let him take. She clutched him closer and moaned into his mouth as his hands slipped under her shirt. She couldn't help it, the cycle didn't matter, her friends didn't matter, nothing mattered but him and the fact that she was addicted to him.

**A/N: So, I don't know if that was very good or not, but there you go, I hope you liked it. It may have been forced in some places. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
